Not Your Ordinary FairyTale
by digigirl02
Summary: The tall gangly red-head was not who she had envisioned as her Prince Charming.


Not Your Ordinary Fairytale

A/N & disclaimers Even though I am a huge fan of the pairing this is my first time writing them. Due to the mistreatment that Ron receives in fanfiction and how he was able to get Hermione in the first place , I wanted to offer my views on why Hermione loves him. And as always, I do not own Harry Potter.

Even as a young girl Hermione loved reading fairy tales. Her favorites were often those that featured friendship, magic, adventures and love. After reading those stories she would often daydream about how it would be like to leave her mundane life behind and be a part in the story. Then, being the sensible girl that she was, she would chided herself for thinking such thoughts in the first place for there was no way anything like that would happen to her.

Upon turning eleven, she was pleased to discover that she wasn't as ordinary as she once though. The strange things that were happening around her didn't mean that she was a freak like her peers believed her to be but magical, much like the winches and wizards, both good and bad that she had read in her books and also like them able to forge her own destiny.

After devouring book after book about the new world that she was entering into she still felt a bit insecure. What if she wasn't able to keep up with her classmates? What if she wasn't able to make any new friends or even fit in? What if there she was a bigger outcast there then she was before? What if this was all a big mistake? Those thoughts plagued her mind as she boarded the train never expecting to meet her Prince Charming or how much her life would change.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was definitely when she thought about her own Prince Charming. First of all, he didn't look anything like she envisioned him to be look but was tall and gangly with bright red hair and dressed in second or third handed with dirt on his nose instead. Secondly, he was immature, lazy and loud. Not to mention insecure and insensitive. In short, nowhere near the perfect man. It wasn't until she actually befriended him and his best friend, the-boy-who-lived and watching the chess game he played as they tried to save the Philosopher's Stone did she think that he could be brave.

The following year her friendship with the boys deepened. She began to discover how brave and loyal he could actually be while navigating through the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. She remembered watching him cough up slugs when Malfoy insulted her, knowing that he would have never done that the year before and how he braved the Forbidden Forest where he had to face one of his biggest fears to save his sister and herself. It was then that she began to value their friendship.

Third year was rocky for their friendship when she first bought her cat. She couldn't understand why upset Ron was with her and Crookshanks regarding his pet rat. It was also the year when an infamous killer was on the loose as well as the year they started taking electives. Hermione, being the over-achiever that she was took way more then she could handle, and despite Ron who was upset with her, he still showed concern. Later as he stood up to Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack did she realize how loyal he could be.

Forth year brought about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and another year of problems. Thinking that she had the red haired boy all figured out, she told Harry the reasoning behind the fallout between the two boys not ever thinking that she might have been in the wrong and was making the problem worse. It wasn't until the end of the first task that they resolved their differences and become a trio again.

The tournament also brought forth the Yule Ball. She remembered feeling hurt when Ron commented on her being a girl. While she had no idea why but that comment hurt. She later remembered at the ball how upset he made her by being angry at her for going to the ball with some one else. After all, if he liked her why didn't he ask her out in the first place. It was then when she realized was more to him then she originally thought.

The end of the tournament also brought a death and Voldermort's return. Ron, who seemed to have learned his lesson the previous year and was fully supportive of Harry despite the rumors milling around and even joined Dumbledore's Army alongside her and Harry. He also joined the Quidditch team where he shown that chess wasn't his only talent and how well he can perform when not under pressure. Then, at the end of the year when he fought alongside with them in the Ministry of Magic despite being attacked by brains did she realize what kind of man he was becoming.

Sixth year brought about Ron's first girlfriend, the giggly, pretty and popular Lavender Brown, who was practically the opposite of Hermione in every way. Feeling threatened by her, Hermione lashed out on Ron and even went as far as to make him jealous. After a disastrous date did Hermione start questioning her motives and the reasoning behind her actions. It wasn't until Dumbledore's funeral did she start wonder if her feelings towards him was only platonic.

The next year was the most difficult as she and Ron accompanied Harry on destroying the Horcruxes. While living on the run with the two boys was pretty hard, especially with dark magic playing with your mind and emotions.

Hermione felt her heart breaking in two when after a harsh row between the two boys Ron left taking a piece of him with her. Seeing him leave hurt her in a way she never thought possible.

The following weeks were difficult as her and Harry continued their quest. The two tried to fill the void that Ron left behind, but no avail. Hermione would often find herself crying herself to sleep as she returned for the red head to return. When he finally did, Hermione felt both joy and anger toward him for she had realized how much he really meant to her.

Later on as they were continuing their mission, they were caught by some snatchers and sent to Malfoy Manor. There, Bellatrix, the sadistic death eater proceeded to question and torture Hermione. She remembered Ron while still chained up in the basement, pleading for them to take her instead proving to her how much she meant to him. Afterwards , as she bared the scars that Bellatrix had made, Ron was there to comfort her.

Standing in the hallways at Hogwarts moments before the beginning of the battle Ron showed her how much he had grown when he showed concern for the house-elves. Knowing about how he felt about that certain issue in the past she was surprised. Knowing that there wasn't much time left she decided to give into her impulsive and kissed him. Having kissed a boy or two before she was surprised on how right it felt and how no other kiss would ever compare. She felt like one of those princesses she read about who had found her true love.

After winning the war despite losing people on both sides of the war including Ron's brother, Fred, Hermione continued her relationship with Ron. Ron was even kind enough to accompany her as she found her parents and retrieved their memory. After hearing stories about the two, her parents gave him their blessings and they were married soon afterwards.

Hermione never felt more beautiful then she did on her wedding day. Walking down the aisle with her dad to the red haired standing in front of the altar with eyes who were full of love and admiration did she feel like a princess. For growing up she had always felt like the ugly duckling but at that moment she was a swan.

Years later as they watched their daughter leave for Hogwarts for the first time, Hermione felt love towards the man standing beside her. Despite everything that they have been through from the moment they met until now, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. For she had finally found her happily ever after.


End file.
